Juego Cíclico
by Egrett Williams
Summary: Salvar a todos por el precio de uno era algo que, como soberana, te parecía justo. El problema era que tú, en ese entonces, solo eras capaz de ver el valor y no la magnitud de la pérdida.


No, no es un drabble~

¡Zelda no me pertenece!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Juego Cíclico**

…

Salvar a todos por el precio de uno era algo que, como soberana, te parecía justo; pues tú misma habías tenido que tomar decisiones de ese tipo muchas veces: procurar sacrificar lo menos posible por el bien general era lo imprescindible.

El problema era que tú, en ese entonces, solo eras capaz de ver el valor y no la magnitud de la pérdida.

Soberana de Hyrule, elegida de Nayru, reencarnación de Hylia; eran varios los títulos que se te conferían, mas una tu labor. Estabas destinada a aconsejar, a dirigir, a guiar y, en menor medida, ayudar al elegido a cumplir su destino. El conocimiento era tu virtud, el valor para realizar tal sacrificio correspondía a otro, y procurarlo era tu objetivo. A ti, que con la cabeza en frío, se te había contado a través de sueños y visiones lo que sucedería, pero que sabías habría alguien que se encargaría de resolverlo; que aquello era tan solo parte del ciclo entre el bien y el mal, y no un castigo dirigido hacia ti.

Y no estuviste más opción que redimirte y esperar.

Hasta que sucedió.

Incluso con la ansiedad y la angustia contenida durante años; el destino sabido, la palabra escrita y hecha tinta; no pudiste evitar sufrir enormemente cuando aquel presagio ocurrió, no tuviste la voluntad de contener tus lágrimas y mantener la esperanza; te sentías tan tremendamente abandonada por las deidades.

Tuviste que repetirte constantemente las palabras de Nayru y esperar.

Y esperar.

Hasta que, tiempo más tarde, el elegido llegó ante ti tan inesperadamente como el mal se presentó. Tú lo viste; tuviste su imagen portentosa frente a tus ojos, y al momento de mirar los de él, fuiste incapaz de verlo como el medio para un fin.

Que débil; o muy humana fuiste.

Su aspecto era el de un héroe, aquel que tantas veces se te había descrito, pero su mirada era la de un hombre; tú no tardaste en reconocerlo.

Pues Link no era solo el héroe elegido por las diosas, sino una persona más, así como tú, que había sido incompetente a la hora de limitarse a solo cumplir un designio.

Pero tu labor era otra.

Te encargaste de explicarle qué implicaba ser lo que era y de guiarlo en su cometido como quien da instrucciones; una soberana ordenando a su peón, así como en los juegos de ajedrez que de niña tanto te habían entretenido. El héroe se marchó y volvió repetidas veces, cada vez más desgastado, más dolido, más herido; ahora aquellos ojos que tanta fe te habían transmitido solo te dejaban un gran malestar y culpa. Estaban como los tuyos al momento de su primer encuentro.

Tú no lo sabías, y aun así sentías esa culpa remordiendo cada fibra de tu ser como puñaladas y mordiscos en tu piel.

Link era persona, pero tan solo era conocido como héroe. Así como todos te conocían como Zelda, la princesa, aquella que vivía en un gran castillo, ahora símbolo de una nación tan encarcelada como tú. Link con su espada era la armada de tu nación y escudo contra los males que lo amenazaban; y te amenazaban.

Y tuviste que recordarte que tu labor era una y no otra; para no sentirte culpable.

Pero igual lo hacías, pues el sentimiento era más fuerte que la razón, y aquella culpa, inicialmente remordimiento, no tardó en transformarse en dolor, uno que no detonó hasta después de un tiempo.

Salvar a todos por el precio de uno era algo que a ti, como soberana, te parecía justo; pero algo que, como mujer, te lastimó inmensamente. La liberación de tu reino se dio el mismo día en el que el villano fue derrotado, y tú y los habitantes de Hyrule pudieron a respirar tranquilamente, pero que al mismo tiempo te devastó completamente.

Link con su espada era la armada de tu nación y escudo contra los males, y así lo demostró hasta el último momento. El héroe elegido se entregó en cuerpo y alma a la batalla, puso toda su capacidad en cada uno de los embates y su valor a la hora de enfrentarse. La espada maestra chocó incontables veces contra el arma del villano, mientras que la humedad del ambiente y su propio sudor le dificultaba el agarre sumado a su fatiga. Las flechas de luz lanzadas por ti surcaban el aire, resplandeciendo con su brillo incandescente e inefable; ninguna siendo tirada en vano, todas daban en el objetivo.

Todos conocían esa historia, todos la contaron de esa manera, todos hablaron de la valentía del héroe y de su increíble fuerza, pero nadie hablaba de cómo fue vencido al mismo tiempo que salió victorioso. Nadie más que tú sabía cómo.

Nadie habló del dolor, ni de la carga, ni de las tristezas que sentía junto al coraje que desprendía, nadie vio las heridas viejas, ni las frescas, ni las cicatrices invisibles que se acumulaban en vivencias. Nadie pensó que la sangre que manchaba su ropa no era solamente aquella salpicada por las heridas infringidas hacia el villano, sino también suya, nadie; menos tú.

Nadie habría podido esperar que por un pequeño error, una pequeña distracción, un leve error de cálculo, las cosas terminarían mal, pero no para ti, ni para tu reino, sino para él. Salvar a todos al precio de uno era algo que te parecía justo, hasta que comenzaste a sentir la culpa y finalmente lo viste ser cercenado de la misma forma que él lo hizo hacia el villano, por una flecha que no dio en el objetivo, por un error que fue bien aprovechado y se castigó con la muerte de alguien que no fuiste tú.

Y es que al final todo parecía ser parte del mismo juego en donde solo uno se entregaba sin importar su condición. Todos hablaron del valor del héroe y de la tristeza de perder a alguien tan noble como él, solo tú sufrías por Link.

Link tras tus párpados hasta que despertabas, detrás de ti hasta que caías en que realmente no había nada, Link ofreciéndote la mano hasta que te dabas cuenta que todo era una ensoñación, Link trayendo la esperanza en cada una de sus acciones, Link riendo y llorando en cada una de victorias y derrotas. Link ofreciendo la vida, no por compromiso, menos por premonición, sino por el mismo cariño que tú tenías a tu reino. Y aun así fue él que lo dio todo, no tú.

Asomó una lágrima en tus ojos, y en tus labios una frase de perdón. Habló la culpa y te enjugaste el llanto; Nayru y sus palabras resonaban por otro lado, y en tus labios la frase expiró.

«No es tu culpa», te habría dicho él seguramente. Las diosas a su lado afirmarían igualmente.

Entonces le dirías: «¿Por qué no fui yo?»


End file.
